Ask Me to Stay
by Cass47
Summary: Ginny has just graduated Hogwarts and is set to travel to America to train to become a healer. She'll be away from her loved ones for two whole years, unless a certain someone asks her to stay.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own them, nor would I want to (besides maybe for the money, lol) because I could never even come near the excellence of writing that J.K. Rowling pours into every sentence of her books.**_

_**Author's Note: I'm new here, and though I have written fanfic before, this is my first dabble into the world of Harry Potter. I'm terribly sorry for any mistakes that may be present. A special thanks goes out to Melanie and Whit, without whom I would never have had the courage to post this. Thanks girls, you two are the greatest.**_

**Prologue: Wish**

The company was exceptional. Her entire family had been able to make it tonight. A rare thing since Voldemort's defeat and the entire magical community had set about the painful business of rebuilding what was left of their world. Bill was there with Fleur and their precious six month old son, Lawrence. They had made the trip from where they were living in France just for the occasion. Charlie, who now lived in a London flat, surprised them all by showing up with Tonks on his arm. Suddenly her brother's rash decision to move back to England and take a post at the Ministry made a great deal more sense to Ginny once she viewed the young and pretty Auror.

When Fred and George arrived she was surprised to note they hadn't brought not one Weasley Wizard Whizzes' product with them. At the time Ginny had been grateful, but later she half regretted that they had chosen to be responsible on the one night she could have used the distraction. And then there was Ron and Hermione. They were still in that cute little honeymoon period all couples who have only recently realized their love for each other go through. Which meant, even if they were there in body, their minds were clearly else where, not that Ginny minded. She was grateful her good friend and her brother finally opened their eyes to what they both had wanted for years. No one mentioned the brother that hadn't been able to come. This was supposed to be a happy occasion and thinking of Percy would only bring tears. In the end he had died a hero. He still lived on in their hearts and somehow that had to be enough, because they were left with little else.

The Burrow had never looked better. Ginny knew her Mum had been scouring and scrubbing for the last week to make certain it was so. All of the old wood furniture that usually looked as if it had spent the better part of a century outside exposed to the elements now sparkled with fresh coats of polish. The squishy chairs and couch scattered about the living room had finally been rid of all the stains seven growing children left behind over the years. While the Burrow would never be elegant, it did have a certain appeal beyond just being cosy now, due to her mother's efforts. Looking at her home free of clutter and mess really drove home the point that her childhood had come to an end for Ginny. The food had been wonderful too; her stomach was still delightfully full after two hours.

Still, she couldn't bring herself to enjoy any of it. That's what had driven her out of the house; red faced and agitated. She just had to get away from all the happy smiles of her family. She still wondered how something that seemed so wonderful only a week ago turned out so wrong. When she suggested a family dinner as her going away celebration, she never thought he would be invited. Didn't professional Quidditch players have better things to do with their time than come to family dinners when they weren't even members of said family? Well, this one didn't obviously. Ginny rolled her eyes as she visualized his arrival earlier that evening.

"_Mrs. Weasley, thank you so much for inviting me. . .Of course I wouldn't turn down a chance to eat your cooking. . .yes, I'm very busy, but I couldn't miss seeing Ginny off, could I?" _He sent a bit of a wink in her direction and she felt nauseous.

Well, she hoped he enjoyed the dinner, because she certainly hadn't with him sitting directly across from her. What did her mother not understand about a family dinner? And when exactly had he turned into Mr. Public Relations? Ginny much preferred the boy who was always at a loss for words. This new and improved version was just a little more than she could take in all at once, especially when her emotions were already running high from having to say farewell to her family. The family she wouldn't see for two years. Even his trademark glasses were no where to be seen. This didn't impress Ginny at all. At least the glasses had obstructed his eyes somewhat. Now when she looked at him all she saw was those deep green eyes, which did little for her ability to function correctly.

"_I had to get contact lenses last week. The manager insisted, said something about glasses hindering my field of vision." _Merlin, she thought he had been playing Quidditch, not attending finishing school! Ginny hadn't been able to bite back her sarcastic comment of, "Oh yes, because you would never be able to catch a snitch wearing glasses." Which had sounded a great deal more witty in her head than when she spoke it aloud. He just shot her a perplexed look while the rest of her family looked on as if she had sprouted a fruit tree out the top of her head. Raising her eyebrows in an offended sort of way, she huffed off to the table and began slamming down the good China so roughly she broke a dish and received a scolding from her mother. He even had his hair lying flat, which looked as unnatural on him as a bunny with fangs. Ginny thought how much Hagrid would have probably liked that particular comparison and then felt the familiar lump form in her throat and tears pool in her eyes. Hagrid had been only one of the many they lost in the war. Thinking of all the loved ones they had lost made it seem unfair that life went on. It wasn't fair that they were celebrating something so unimportant as her going away to America when their loved ones lay in the cold, hard ground, stripped of their lives. But she learned long ago that not many things in life are fair. The important thing was surviving. When it came down to it, that was all anyone could do really.

Coming back to the present, Ginny looked down at her hands covered in grass and dirt. She didn't know where it had come from until she looked on either side of her. It seemed that while she had been thinking of him, she had pulled up large clumps of grass in agitation. Great, now she had dirt under her fingernails and it would take forever to get it out. Dirty fingernails would be just the things to impress her instructors at the American hospital where she would be studying to become a healer in only a few short days' time. This was just perfect. Maybe she could use a scouring charm to clean them before she left in the morning. . .after all, now that she had graduated Hogwarts she could use magic whenever she liked. Realizing that she was actually finished with Hogwarts and wouldn't be going back at the end of summer was still taking some time to get used to. For some reason she had always thought that upon graduating she would suddenly feel different, like she was finally an adult. Now that she thought about it from the other side of that milestone day, she could see that it really wasn't that big of a life changing event after all.

She gave a sigh and wiped her hands on her robes, then leaned back to look at the stars. She could still name most of the constellations from her astronomy lessons and felt a bit of pride at the fact. Maybe after she mucked up being a Healer like she mucked up everything else good in her life, she could use her knowledge of the heavens in some way. No! She stopped her self-sabotaging thoughts before they had a chance to take hold. This time she wouldn't muck things up. This time everything would go as planned, because she wouldn't let it work out any other way. Becoming a healer was just to important to her. Nothing and no one would stand in her way. She had watched to many people she loved die before her eyes and each time she had been powerless to do anything about it. She promised herself that would never happen again, no matter what it took.

Spotting a shooting star she closed her eyes and cleared it of depressing thoughts. She was entitled to a wish, and she wondered what it should be. What did she want besides becoming a Healer? Several thoughts flashed through her mind: wealth, success, love . . .but all of those seemed so selfish. So instead she made the wish she always made.

"Please, just let him find happiness."

"Oh, I'd say he's pretty happy right now." Ginny jumped at the sound of his voice. She didn't know how he had managed to sneak up without her hearing it. It irritated her to no end, and the half smirk on his face only encouraged her bad mood. Sitting up she let her face fall into a frown.

"It's not polite to sneak up on people. . ." As an after thought she hastily added, "and I wasn't referring to you anyway. I could care less if you're happy or not." Even to her ears that sounded childish and even a bit cruel. As he gingerly seated himself on the ground beside her, Ginny scooted a few inches away. She wouldn't look at him, pretending to herself it had more to do with making her point than trying to avoid the queasy feeling that occurred in her stomach each time he came near. Her movement seemed to have the effect she wanted because he didn't speak for a few minutes.

After what felt like ages he finally opened and shut his mouth a few times, as if searching for words. "Ginny. . .err. . .I was just wondering. . .I mean. . .what is wrong with you tonight?"

She gave a fake laugh and tried to remain aloof, but failed miserably. Every kernel of bitterness and regret she was feeling could be heard in her words. "Oh, now you're suddenly at a lose for words. Didn't seem to be a problem when everyone was fawning over you at dinner." He quickly stood and began pacing in front of her. It stole her breath to watch him. There was something poetic in the way he strode to and fro. Maybe a stride like that came with having the weight of the world on your shoulders for so long. She was lost in her random musings when suddenly he stopped and pinned her with a look that made the hairs on her arms stand on end it contained such intense emotion.

"I don't know what this is about, but you obviously have a problem with me, and I don't want you to leave with this between us." Ginny could tell he was getting pretty miffed and she had to admit she was feeling that way herself. But she didn't even want to contemplate what else she heard in his voice and viewed in his eyes. Longing maybe, or was that regret? What right did he have to feel either of those?

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she took a deep breath and did her best to keep the anger out of her words. "And what's between us? A couple of years ago I thought there could be something, but you made sure to put a stop to that. So I don't see the point. . ."

He cut her off before she could finish what was only the beginning of a long thought out speech. "You know why I did that." He seemed crest fallen and it tore at Ginny's heart to see the light suddenly leave his eyes. "I did it to protect you." It sounded like a plea to her ears, but she knew that was only hopeful thinking on her part. She had to keep her aloof, cold exterior. It was the only way she would make it through this without her heart being torn to shreds.

"Great, you protected me and now the war has been over for almost a year and this is the first time we've talked face to face in ages. I'm about to leave for two years, so there's no point in rehashing all of this. Whatever might have been will never be now. It's simple really, I'll go my way and you'll go yours and that will be the end of it." Ginny could feel her heart breaking just saying the words, but she knew it was for the best. Anyway, she thought she was over this. Why was it that every time he showed up these old feelings bubbled to the surface and left her feeling like a hollow shell with no sense of purpose except needing to be with him? It was ridiculous really, and she was sick to death of it.

She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her when he spoke. It was exactly what some part of her wanted to hear, but is also terrified her. "And what if I don't want that?"

She found it hard to form the words, but somehow her heart won out over her mind and she said it, even though she knew she shouldn't. "Then ask me to stay." The ball was in his court now. There was nothing more she could do. She would give up everything she had worked so hard for, everything that she had promised herself, and everything she knew she was meant to do with her life to be with him. If only to see what might happen between them. All he had to do was utter those simple words. . ._please stay._

But the words never came. She sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, staring up into his eyes, letting herself sink into two green pulls, drowning in emotion for him. Finally, she shook her head to clear it and stood, pausing to brush off her robes. She took a step towards him, and stood on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his cheek once she saw he was obviously not going to make any sort of move to stop her from leaving. In a sad voice she whispered words that would haunt her for the next two years. "Goodbye Harry, I hope my wish comes true." Then she walked away. Through the back door of the Burrow and out of his life she left. She never looked back because if she had she would have saw the pain in his eyes. . . and she wouldn't have been able to leave.


End file.
